


Celestial Love

by Emyly001



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contracts, Discussion, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Celestial King offers Lucy a chance that he only gives to the best Celestial Wizards in a hundred years. But they need to make an agreement trough a certain...way.Will Lucy accept?





	Celestial Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair af.

"Princess?"

"Ah! Virgo!" Lucy's eyes widened and she was breathing quickly. "Can you make your presence known?" "I'm sorry, Princess." Virgo bowed slightly. "But The Celestial Spirit King requests for an audience with you."

Lucy blinked. "An audience with me?" Virgo nodded. "Yes, Princess." "Why?" Virgo didn't answer. Lucy took a deep breath. "Give me a moment."She went into the bathroom to do her hair and take a new clothes.

"Alright. We can go." Said Lucy. Virgo took Lucy's hand into hers and together, they went into the Celestial Spirit Realm.

"Welcome, Miss Lucy Heartfilia." King's powerful voice boomed and Lucy looked up, to see The King with outstretched arms. "I am glad you came."

Lucy bowed. "Of course. I would always come." The King grinned. "I wanted to talk to you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Come with me, please." 

The King started to shrunk until he was the size of an overgrown man. He placed his hand on the small of Lucy's back and led her towards white stairs.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Virgo, only to realise that her Maid Spirit wasn't there anymore.

They arrived before a large door, where Taurus and Capricorn opened them. "Thank you, My friends." The King nodded to them and they bowed back to them.

"Please, sit." He sat her in a very comfortable chair and gave her warm milk and cookies. "To stop your nervousness." Lucy took one cookie and then paused. "How did you know?" The King smiled. "I asked Aquarius." Lucy's eyes widened and The King smiled.

"Eat, drink, Miss Lucy." And Lucy did. She ate and drank until she was satisfied and any traces of nervousness gone.

Sighing, Lucy looked up at The King who smiled. "Feeling better, Miss Lucy?" She nodded. "What do you wanted to talk about?" The King sat opposite her.

"I am doing this once in a hudred years. Only the best Celestial Wizard gets this chance." The King paused, watching her reaction. Cheeks flushed, her eyes wide. Chuckling, he continued. "And it is you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. I want to give this chance to you."

Lucy stuttered. "W-What kind of chance?" "A chance to give you power any Celestial Spirit Mage can only dream off. You will get Draco's and Aquila's keys, that are very hard to find."

Lucy gulped and The King took her delicate hand into his strong one. "A-And how-how..." "How do we do this?" The King hummed. "Aquila and Draco needs to find you worthy of possesion of their keys. In order to do that...I must find you worthy."

"Didn't you alredy?" Asked Lucy. The King shook his head, took her chin between his thumb and index finger and pressed his lips to hers. Lucy gasped, eyes widening.

She found that The King was very good kisser and she found herself kissing back with her eyes closed. He pulls her up into his arms, making her arms wrap around his neck, moaning.

The King quickly pulled away before things got too heated. He slowly set her down and held her shoulders when she was holding his arms for support. He took in her after-kiss-look. She was panting, cheeks flushed and her lips red and puffy.

"I....I will let you think about it." Lucy nodded at that, too hazed to actually think anything about it.

* * *

 

Levy gaped at Lucy wide eyed. "You....You sure?" Lucy nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." Levy blinked and shook her head. "I think he's just using you.... To get laid."

"Levy..." Lucy sighed rubbing her forehead. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

* * *

Lucy walked up the white stairs with Capricorn and Leo. She was wearing a white strapless dress with flower design, pearl earrings, pearl bracelet and white high heels.

They arrived in front of The King's room. "Thank you." She looked at Capricorn. "Capricorn." She looked at Leo. "Leo." They bowed to one another before she stepped into the room.

* * *

The King was standing in front of the window with his hands behind his back. He turned when his door opened and Lucy stepped in.

He released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "You are beautiful, Lucy." He slowly walked to her. Lucy looked up at him, blushing. "Thank you."

"Please, take a seat." He led her into the same chair, he told her about the offer. "Milk and cookies?" The King asked and Lucy nodded, her knees were actually shaking, her fingers diging into the wood.

He gave her the warm milk and cookies, which Lucy immediately took. She was shaking as she ate.

The King wanted to comfort her, so he took her free hand into his, making her shiver. "Miss Lucy?" Lucy put down the cookie and slowly reached for their joined hands. The King grasped her other hand too, caressing it with his thumb.

"May I...." Lucy hesitated. "May I ask for another kiss?" Cheeks flushed, Lucy looked up at him. The King smiled and they both got up and walked into the middle of the room, still holding hands.

They stopped and The King pulled Lucy closer, pressing his lips into hers. Lucy held back her moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 His hands traveled around her body making her shiver and moan lowly. Lucy started to feel her dress getting looser and then falling off her body and on the ground.

 Picking her up, Lucy yelped and wrapped his legs around his waist. They kept kissing one another and The King carried her towards the bed, climbing on top of it and exploring her now naked body, making her moan.

They parted and looked into each others eyes. He bent down and peppered her neck with kisses. Lucy moaned and squirmed under him.

"Just you wait. I am going to make you squirm now." He grabbed her breasts and massaged them, making her moan loudly, silencing her with a kiss. She started to squirm under him and arch her back.

The King hummed, feeling her breast and rolling one of her nipples betweeh his fingers. Lucy gasped, arching her back again.

He slid down and took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Lucy's breathing quickened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hummed as he swirled his tongue on it, making her squirm.

Pulling back from her breast, making her whine and groan for more rouch. Instead, he travels kisses on her belly down to the hem of her panties. Lucy propped herself up as The King took off her panties and threw them on the ground.

He got between her legs and kissed both off her thights before diving down and licked her folds in long slow lick, making her moan loudly.

She grippd his head and wrapped her legs around his head, arching into his ministartions. The King couldn't help but moan at her taste. She tasted divine and now he was glad that he is her first one.

 He circled her clit with his tongue, making her gasp and squirm violently. He sucked on it which caused Lucy to flung over the edge.

The King lapped at her unique taste until she was writhing under him and then he straightened and watched her pleasure laced face.

"Ahh....Ahh.." Lucy writched on the bed and when she came down from her high, her vision focused, she saw The King was looming over her. "Are you alright?" Lucy nodded brethlesly.

He smiled softly. "Good." He hooked her legs on his shoulers and gently started to push in. Lucy gasped as The King's girth stretched her beyond compare. She gripped his shoulders and held him tightly as he slid all the way in.

"Shhh. Relax." He whispered into her ear before he gently kissed her neck. Lucy shuddered and moaned, breathing deeply. 

The King felt Lucy relaxing under him and he experimently rolled his hips and Lucy panted.  He smiled and slowly moved with his back and forth. He pulled back until the tip remained and then slowly slid in.

Lucy could only gasp and moan. She wrapped her ams around his neck and he kissed her deeply.  Lucy moaned into the kiss as he angled his hips and made her feel good.

"M-More!" Lucy gasped out and The Kind smiled. "i thought you would never ask." He quickened the pace, making Lucy moan loudly and arch her back.

"Yes, yes, ah, ah!" Lucy moaned and was scratching at his back, meeting his thrusths. The King couldn't help but moan with every thrusths. "So tight. Mmm. You are doing things to me." 

She knew that he had said something but she couldn't focus. The pleasure was too much to focus on anything else. 

She jolted and screamed when he reached down to rub at her clit. "Oh, God, please, don't stop!" She moaned loudly, diging her nails into his armor. And animalistic growl tore from his throat as she clenched around his girth. "Fuck."

  _"Oh, I was wondering of Mustache Face could swear."_ Lucy thought in a haze as she arched her back again. The King angled his hips and hit Lucy's sweet spot which flung her over the edge. She cried out and writhed under him in pure pleasure.

He sat up, still burried deep inside of her and watched her squirm. He licked his lips. Lucy was just coming down from her high and The King started thrusthing again.

"A-Ah?" "To find you worthy. You must bear my seed." He thrusthed while he was sitting and watched her every reaction. 

Lucy was gripping the sheets and moaning sweetly. He was holding her by the hips, his pace slow and gentle.

Suddenly he jerked forward and stilled, spilling his seed while groaning. Lucy moaned loudly as the warmth filler her up. The King breathed deeply as he depleted himself and slowly pulled out, making them both shiver.

He laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her, holding her gently. Lucy panted, still in a haze and the it hit her. "Won't I become pregnant?" The King started to laugh and Lucy looked at him, frowning and confused.

"No, my dear Lucy. It happens only once in a thousand years...." The King trailed off and saddened, looking up on the ceiling. Lucy propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." "No. We did not....we had an argument. A fight....She left....I do not know where she is now."

 _"So Mustache face had a daughter."_ Lucy thought. "How old is she?"  _"Really Lucy?"_ "She is three...." He frowned. "Actually ten years older than you."  Lucy blinked.

She looked down when he started to pull the sheets over them. "But for now. Rest, please." Lucy nodded and cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy slowly closed her eyes, nuzzling into him.

* * *

Lucy was holding two keys in her hand. One was like the galaxy itself, with dragon symbol, wings and tail. The other was sky blue with eagel symbol.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Lucy looked up to see Levy walking up to her. "Hey, Levy-chan." Levy sat next to Lucy. "You got new keys!" Levy smiled and Lucy nodded. "Here. Have a look." Lucy gave them to Levy who took them. "Oohh. Pretty." Lucy nodded again. "Draco the Dragon and Aquila the Eagle." 

"Nice." Levy returned them. Lucy added them on her ring of keys and took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. "Sooo....How was it?" Levy asked nervously. Lucy coughed and looked down. "It was....great. He was great." She whispered.

Just then, Lucy snapped her head up and looked out the guild trough the open door. She felt briefly a very strong magic and she touched her keys beceause they were shinning and vibrating.

* * *

 _"It was....great. He was great."_ The King grinned when Lucy said that. "Was I?"

Suddenly, he grunted in pain, fell down on one Knee and cluthed the place where his heart should be. "This...magic energy..." His eyes widened in horror. "No. It can not be."

 

 


End file.
